fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firefly:IRC
The Firefly and Serenity Database Internet Relay Chat (IRC) is a channel in the Internet Relay Chat program used for Database discussions. IRC is a form of real-time internet chat used for group communication in discussion forums called channels. It also allows one-on-one discussions in private message features, as well as chat and data transfers using Direct Client-to-Client. How to join For advanced users: irc.freenode.net #wikia-firefly irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-firefly For others: You can either use the standard Wikia web client in your web browser or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. Main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are way more extensive than a lot of users are used to. *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. *TinyIRC is a very small (50 kb) mIRC-like client, and a good alternative to those who think mIRC is too complicated to use. Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Konversation Konversation is a client that comes with most KDE Linux distributions. Konversation is an extensive client focusing on ease of use, and handy features. *Irssi is arguably the most popular client for Linux. It runs in the terminal environment, and focuses on being easier, better, and more feature-filled then most terminal clients. It is included in most Linux distributions. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. *MacIrssi MacIrssi is a client that focuses on making an Irssi-like client for Macs. It has most of the features Irssi for linux would have. *Conversation A feature filled, easy to use IRC client. Crossplatform * ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Setup instructions To log in, you need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #wikia-firefly Your web browser may be pre-configured to open IRC links in some IRC client, so you can try clicking this link: *irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-firefly If this doesn't work, however, you can try clicking "Live chat and support" in the wikia box of the sidebar. This link takes you to the same place. Type in your username and change the channel to #wikia-firefly, and then enter the IRC Chat room. Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #wikia-firefly in the reply box and press Enter. Web chat You can use the form below to log in to our IRC channel. IRC